PacMan and Pizza
by Whisperer of the Wind
Summary: An afternoon away from Providence. A pizza parlor, and a Pac-Man game. One snarky monkey and two teenagers in a food coma. One hormonal doctor. One frustrated agent. What could possibly happen?


**Okay, this is my first Generator Rex fanfic, but I hope I did well. There is a steamy scene later on, but there is no written lemon- I don't do those, sorry. It is my first scene where a bit more than kissing occurs, so be nice! I know I'm not the best romance writer, but still; there's no need to be mean.**

**Hope you like it, and remember: REVIEW! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Generator Rex in any way, shape, or form. Bad for me, good for Holiday and Six. I don't think they'd appreciate being caught kissing all the time. Ah, well. A girl can dream!**

* * *

><p><em>Doctor Holiday stared at her computer screen. She saw the numbers, she saw the letters, but she wasn't reading them. She tried, she really did, but everything just blurred in front of her. She couldn't think of anything except one particular green-suited Providence member. One very attractive Providence member.<em>

_She knew some people thought Six was unsociable and without emotion, but it wasn't true. He was more the strong and silent type…with tenancies leaning toward unsociable. Just yesterday, she'd convinced him to come to The Leaning Tower of Pizza, one of Rex's favorite lunch spots. And Six hadn't glared at anyone the whole time! Just the opposite, in fact. He'd smiled more than once, and even relaxed his rigid posture to lean back into the booth._

_They'd all had a really good time, Six included. They ate pizza, ice cream, and laughed (or, in Six's case, smiled) and reveled in the joy of being free from the strain that Providence produced, if just for one afternoon. _

_And as amazing as that all was, the most wonderful part was the part after the eating, when everyone was in a food coma... _

* * *

><p>Holiday sighed in happiness, patting her bulging belly, and turned to Six to talk, considering he was the only one not slouched down with a mindless smile on his face. She gestured to where Rex, Bobo, and Noah were leaning against each other for support. "I'd say they enjoyed themselves, wouldn't you?" She was laughing even as she said it.<p>

Six looked at her, that seemingly expressionless look on his face. For a second, she thought he was going to keep staring at her, and then he smiled. "At least they won't have any energy to cause trouble…for now."

Holiday was shocked. Six had not only smiled, but agreed with her and added his unique sense of humor to her own. And he had _smiled_ at her. Sure, it wasn't all that rare anymore, where she and Rex were concerned, but it was still a shock for her to see the transformation that overcame him. His whole face seemed years younger, and his true nature came through.

In those moments, he reminded her of the young man that was no better than an assassin when he joined Providence. Even with a partner like White, he'd still risen above the 'kill or contain' aphorism and believed in her. He'd found Rex and instead of telling White about it, he'd come to her first. He'd trusted her and when it came to blows, he'd defended her and Rex.

He truly was a kind person, even if most people couldn't see it. But she knew the truth, and so did Rex, Bobo, and Noah. White did too, even if he refused to admit it to himself. Of course, that was her fault. Even though White was a bigot when it came to Rex, and completely pigheaded about the tiniest of issues, and a total brat when he didn't get his way, he'd managed to convince himself that his awful life of solitude was all Six's fault. That Six should've come to him even though he was biased and prejudiced when it came to EVO's and her.

She still felt a twinge of guilt when she thought about it, but when Six smiled at her, it all disappeared in a wake of happiness. She felt bubbly inside, like she could do anything. She wanted that feeling all the time, but even more than that, she wanted Six to feel like that when _she_ smiled at _him_. Heck, she wanted to do more than make him smile and feel good. She wanted to make his blood burn like he made hers burn. She wanted him pin her down and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

She was so stunned that she hadn't even realized she'd been staring at him until he'd frowned at her worriedly. "Doctor Holiday? Holiday? Rebecca?"

At her name, she snapped out of her reverie. "Yes?"

He looked at her funny. She couldn't see his eyes, but by the quirk of his mouth, she could tell. "Are you alright? You keep staring at me." Of course she was. Great, now he probably thought she was a creeper, as Rex put it. She probably seemed like one, with the way she was acting.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…got lost in my mind, I guess." She smiled awkwardly and looked away before glancing back at him uncertainly. He was staring at her. "What?" Did she have something on her face? Dear lord, that was all she needed at this point.

"Nothing. I was just remembering you when you'd first joined Providence, no more than an intern. I saw you staring once, out a window at all the caged animals. You were lost in thought, but you still had such a look of determination on your face, and I knew. I knew one day you would do whatever you were thinking about, and that it would be something amazing. And you did. But just now, you had the same look on your face. It took me back, is all."

Good grief, did she really look determined when she thought about kissing him? Well, she was very firm where Six was concerned. But that was in her nature! And she was doctor, too, so that contributed to some of her resolute attitude. So if she insisted on examining Six's body intensively, it was because he was wounded and needed to be looked at by a professional. Namely her.

"Funny, I was thinking about the old days too. It's astounding, isn't it? How everyone's changed so much since then. White, of course, but so many others- Rex, and Bobo, and Callahan, and me…and you."

He looked at her and smiled again. "We have changed. For the better, I think." She wholeheartedly agreed with him. Especially when he was looking at her with that grin. She would agree with him on anything if he would only keep looking at her like that.

"I think so, too." Suddenly Rex snorted and they both looked over at the trio. They were asleep. Figured, considering who they were and their reputations. Who would have thought that something as simple as three pizzas could have put three teenagers asleep in five minutes flat?

Holiday smiled again. How could she not? They were all endearing- even Bobo. Not many would say that about them, and for some it would seem a complete and total lie. But not her. They'd become her whole life, if she was honest with herself. And how could you not care for the people who made your work, your life worth living? How could you not love the people that, no matter how rotten the day, made you smile and laugh as if you didn't have a care in the world? It was impossible, at least for her.

She looked at Six. Speaking of people who made her smile, he was one of the main ones. They weren't very close at first, but they'd both gravitated closer together since Rex had come to Providence. Now, she was one of the few people who could actually call Six a friend. Hopefully, he thought the same of her.

"How are we supposed to get them back to base?" White would be pissed if they were late, even if this afternoon was well deserved, and overdue. That didn't seem to matter to _him_, though.

Six looked at them and gave a humorless bark of laughter. "I don't think we can." He had a point. They were teenagers who'd just ingested around three pounds of food, and any one of them alone weighed at least one hundred pounds. She didn't even want to think of moving Bobo.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" They had to get back to base, and they couldn't do that without moving the boys. They couldn't move the boys, but they couldn't leave them either. Six would probably be able to lift them, but that didn't mean he'd _want_ to lift them.

"We could wake them up. They've slept long enough as it is." While she agreed with him on his plan, she didn't quite think that the boys had had enough sleep. They were growing teens, after all.

Nevertheless, she got up and walked to the other side of the booth and shook Noah's shoulder, as he was on the outside edge. Nothing.

"It's like shaking a bag of wet cement." You could try and move it all you wanted, it wouldn't make a difference. "I can even get a moan out of them."

Six sighed and looked at them again. Holiday swore she could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Might as well wait then."

"White isn't going to be happy about this." She knew this was bound to happen.

"White's never happy." True enough.

Six was looking at the boys again. She didn't need him to take off his glasses to know what feelings were reflected in his eyes. She was feeling the same thing.

"Want to play a game?" She'd seen the games in the back room when they'd walked in. She didn't know why'd she asked, he probably didn't want to play any games. Did he even know how to play games? Did he even want to play a game with her? What if-

"Sure. I saw a Pac-Man when we came in." Holy. Nanites. Six knew what Pac-Man was.

She smiled. This was going to be fun. "Game on."

* * *

><p>This was not fun. An hour later, and not only had the boys <em>not<em> woken up, but Six was killing her at Pac-Man. Again.

At first it had been okay. She'd gone first, and had done pretty well. Then Six went. She didn't that particular mistake again. He'd not only killed her score, but had gone ahead and beaten all the other top scores as well. He currently held the number one slot on the top of the score board. And, to add insult to injury, he'd gone ahead and beaten the bonus level with what seemed like ridiculous ease.

Six grunted. "Your turn, Holiday." She sensed he'd lost on purpose to let her have a turn. Well, she'd show him.

She stepped up to the joystick and furrowed her brow in concentration as the opening music played. If he could do it, so could she.

Holiday jabbed the controller to the left as she dodged Blinky and ate up more points. She didn't want to eat the big circles until she had to. She shoved the controller upwards and then to the right as an apple popped up. More points. Take that, Six.

She focused on the game and eating the ghosts when she could. The fruits helped out, and she ended up making it almost as far as Six had. She didn't beat his score, but she did claim the second slot on the score board. That was pretty good.

He smirked. "Nice job. I was almost worried that you'd catch up. Almost."

Stupid green-suited ninja man. Thought he was so great- she'd see what he thought when he ate his words and she beat him!

She gestured to the machine. "Let's see you do that again, Glasses." Yet another of Rex's witty nicknames for the deadly agent.

She could tell he was glaring at her competitively. "Step aside and watch how it's done."

He stepped up to machine and gripped the joystick, leaning forward slightly. She must have needled him, or he wouldn't be taking this so seriously…sort of. The cheerful music played, and Six tightened his grip on the game.

She had to keep him from beating her score and bumping her to third place. But how?

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. A dirty idea, and certainly without honor, but still… it could work. Ugh. To act, or not to act?

She heard the music that signaled Six had passed another level. That was it; she was desperate.

Holiday leaned closer to Six and looked over his shoulder. He was doing well- for now. She just had to keep it together long enough to complete her plan.

Six ate Pinky and went on to snag a pineapple. She'd have to act quickly. "Nice job there." She pressed her shoulder into his arm. "A lucky combo."

He didn't even glance at her. "Nothing lucky about it." What a frustrating man- he was going to pay for that.

Though she was boiling inside, all she responded with was a simple "Hm…" She let her hair slide past her collarbone and frame her face, coincidentally letting it brush against his arms too. Not that he could feel it with his suit on, but it helped with aesthetic appeal.

She turned so one arm was behind his back while the other rested on the edge of the machine, next to his. Her hand didn't touch his, but it was close enough so he could feel the body warmth coming off of it. Or at least she thought it was close enough so he could feel it. This wasn't exactly something she did on a regular basis, and the romance novels she read didn't really cover Pac-Man seductions.

Six advanced another level and Holiday sucked in a breath, leaning even closer. What she failed to notice was that, in taking another deep breath, her chest had risen and she'd pressed herself even closer to Six's side.

This time though, Six did react, though his action was lost on the woman beside him. He swallowed as her flesh pressed against his side. He could smell the scent of her shampoo: honeysuckle and, more faintly, jasmine blossoms.

Six gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the game. He knew what she was doing and, God help him, it was working. What was more, he was enjoying it. She was going to be the death of him or, more likely, his Pac-Man.

He mentally shook himself. No! This was not going to work; he wouldn't let it work. He was a trained agent of Providence. He could take down building-sized EVOs with his bare hands _and_ manage a rowdy teenager and his best monkey friend. He could handle one measly woman.

And if that measly woman was the same woman he fantasized about regularly, what difference did it make? Even if she was one and the same with his daydreams that got him through White's boring meetings. He could still deal with her in a professional way! It didn't matter that she was the most beautiful, smart, and caring person he'd ever known. Not one bit.

He concentrated on chomping the glowing dots one by one. That was it. He needed to focus on the game. On the room. On anything but the woman who was pressed up against him like there was no tomorrow.

While Six was battling internally, Holiday had almost completely forgotten about her initial mission and was now gazing intently on the game in front of her. Six wasn't going as fast now, and he'd neglected to eat the banana that had popped up, but he was still going very well. Too well.

Something in the back of her mind told her she could do something about it, but all she could do was stare raptly at the screen in front of her, as if in a trance. He was rounding a corner with two ghosts right behind him. Forget soap operas, this was making her heart race.

Distantly, she realized that was kind of pathetic, but at this point she couldn't be bothered to care. She gripped the side of the game tighter. He was four levels from her high score.

Six grimaced at the Pac-Man game. She'd started to breathe through her mouth, and he could still smell the ice cream they'd had for dessert. She'd had a vanilla sundae with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. He could practically taste the fruit in the air near her.

Concentrate. Three levels left to go. He could do it. All he had to do was forget about the goddess beside him.

Easier thought than done. She was still leaning forward, still pressed flush up against him, and still sharing the same air as him. Any one of those alone was enough to make his hands clammy. Not that he would ever admit to that- or let anyone know about it- but it was still there.

Holiday sucked in another breath. He was almost past this level. He just had another corner of dots to eat and then he'd be to the next level. What if he beat her score? What then? It had taken all of her willpower to ignore Six and get that score in the first place. How was she supposed to beat his top score when she was all high strung and her nerves were on edge? It was impossible! Especially with _him_ near her!

Six made sure no ghosts were too close to him, and then risked a glance at her face. She was completely absorbed in the game. Her eyes were intent and focused, and her brow was furrowed. As he watched, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and started chewing on it. That lip didn't know how lucky it was.

He forced himself back to the game. Determination. That was the key. If he was just determined enough, then he could forget about her. An annoying voice in the back of his head told him he was fooling himself. It sounded suspiciously like Rex.

Two levels to go. He could do this. Determination. Concentration. Focus. Willpower. Forget about the woman beside him. Forget about the ideas that were running rampant through his mind. Forget about all the thoughts that, by all that was right within the world, should belong in Rex's mind.

That wasn't so hard, right? Of course not. He'd faced harder challenges than this. Though those particular obstacles were a bit different from this particular…situation.

He yanked himself back to the game. A ghost was coming towards him and he needed to avoid it. He was on his last life and if he lost, Holiday was never going to let him forget it. She'd use it to tease him for the rest of their time at Providence. She would mercilessly dangle it in front of his face every time they were alone together and needle him without compassion. And since they were spending more time alone together than ever…

He had to win. Losing was not an option. It was all or nothing.

Holiday noticed immediately when Six doubled his efforts. If she had been functioning normally and thinking with her well-known precise and sharp mind, she would have found this peculiar since Six made everything seem graceful and effortless. Not rugged and harsh like he looked now.

The only thing her cloudy mind processed was that he looked even more handsome like this than he did when he was cold and monotonous. Sure, the steely-edged secret agent thing had its charms, but this- the hot-blooded and rough man look, was more than she could have dreamt up in her wildest reveries. Okay, so maybe she had dreamed of him like this, but seeing it in person was so much better. Now she'd never be able to look at him the same. Though that wasn't really a bad thing, everything considered…

One level to go.

Six glanced at her again out of the corner of his eye. She was still chewing her lip, and so his eyes were instantly drawn to her mouth. Her luscious lips were swollen with blood and her white teeth chewed relentlessly. Her cheeks were puffed out just a little bit, but it only made her more adorable.

And then he noticed her eyes. She was staring directly at him, and the two beautiful orbs under her slim brows were glazed over marginally. Her cheeks suddenly reddened and he wondered what she was thinking about. What could have caused her to blush like that?

He couldn't tear his eyes off her for the world. He turned his head to gaze directly at her. She was gorgeous, and any man who said differently would be receiving some personal _education_ from Six. Very personal.

He hand slid to cover hers. it was warm and small compared to his, being completely engulfed in his palms depths. He smoothed his thumb over her wrist. Her pulse skyrocketed under his finger. Something in him swelled with satisfaction at her rapidly-beating throb. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was excited right now.

Holiday gazed at him. He was looking at her. Right at her. His hand was on hers, and his thumb was on her wrist. She paused in sucking on her lip and gazed at his lips. They were parted slightly and she could see him breathing. Actually, he was breathing faster now that she paid attention. Not exactly panting, but…

Six saw her looking at his mouth and focused on hers in turn. It was frozen in the act of mutilating her bottom lip. That would have to change. Immediately.

Holiday didn't know what changed, or how, but there was a subtle shift in the air, and then they were leaning into each other.

She didn't know if she kissed him first, or if he kissed her first, but she didn't really care at this point. All she knew was that his lips were on hers and they were currently moving in the same direction.

They broke apart to breath, and panted heatedly. Then Holiday lunged toward him again and they were both lost in the moment. All she could think about was Six; his hands on her waist, his mouth on hers, his face pressed against hers. His mouth was warm and soft, but still demanding. She wouldn't want it any other way.

She gasped in surprise when he turned her around and leaned her against the machine behind them, putting his arms on either side of her. Trapping her in. Two could play at that game. She put her hands in his hair and tugged him down closer to herself. He wouldn't be getting away from her any time soon if she had any say-so about it.

Six pulled his head back and glanced down at Holiday. She was flushed, her chest heaving with every breath. Her hair was a mess and her lips were even puffier and more swollen. She looked perfect.

Six leaned down once more and resumed kissing the angel in front of him. She still tasted like her ice cream; sweet and delicious…and chocolate-y. It was the most enchanting taste he'd ever known. At least Six thought it was, until she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Dear God, she really was going to be the death of him.

Holiday smirked in triumph when she felt Six groan into her mouth. It made her lips and the inside of her mouth tingle. She wanted to make him do it again.

Six felt her smiling, the little minx. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and tugged on it. Holiday gasped. That was better. Now he was the one smirking, while Holiday felt her eyes roll back into her head. This was infinitely better than anything her hormone-saturated brain could dream up. She was going to have fantasies about this for months to come.

Six started kissing down her throat. She had the most exquisite skin he'd ever seen, or felt. He scraped his teeth over her collarbone, and Holiday shuddered. She was going to strangle him if he stopped at this point. She was going to strangle him if he kept teasing her like this.

She curled her fingers around his biceps and tugged him closer. She wanted more, and she wanted more _now!_ She brought his face up to her face again, and kissed him. Six had no problem with this. He moved his mouth in sync with hers and ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling, memorizing her. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, and more.

Holiday broke away from him. "Why-why don't we continue this on the, uh, the table?" Six nodded and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and started sucking on his neck. If she left a mark, all the better. Six was _hers_ now, and anyone else who thought they were ever going to get him after this was seriously disillusioned.

Six sat her on the table and kissed her again. The vixen had probably given him a hickey. He'd never really cared for hickeys, but he supposed it was all right if Holiday wanted to do it to him. More than all right, he wanted her to mark him. That way her neck was fair game as well.

Nodding to himself and satisfied with his reasoning, he bit the spot just above her collarbone and then drew her skin into his mouth. This was fun. Yes, he liked doing this. Holiday was_ his_ now, and as soon as they made it back to Providence, he was going to make that particular fact well-known.

Holiday gasped and leaned back onto the table, bringing Six between her legs. She'd never been this forward with a man before, and she liked it. Somehow, it felt right with Sex-Six! She meant Six! Though…the other name wasn't sounding too bad at this point either…

Holiday shared her thoughts with the man in front of her and smiled as he grinned about the broadest grin she'd ever seen on him.

And then he leaned her down on the table.

* * *

><p>Rex woke up to a drooling Noah and a missing Bobo. Then Rex looked around and realized that Bobo wasn't the only one missing. Six and Holiday had disappeared as well. What in the world? He could have sworn they were there when he fell asleep. He was sure they were there, in fact.<p>

He looked around again. They weren't anywhere in the restaurant that was in his direct sight.

He poked Noah, who woke up with a snort and a confused glance around. "Wha-"

"Six, Holiday and Bobo are missing." Noah looked around and confirmed Rex's statement. They were nowhere Noah could see.

"Maybe they went for a walk?" Rex snorted. As if. Six would never publicly be seen with Bobo without Rex there too. Then someone might think the macho agent actually like the monkey. Rex knew he really did, but couldn't get Six to admit to it. All in good time, he supposed.

He told Noah as much and then got up. They had to be near here, if not actually here.

Noah pointed. "Hey, what about in there? It was closed when we came in here." Rex looked to where Noah had gestured. It was a plain white door, slightly ajar. Nothing special looking, but Noah was right about it being closed when they had walked in.

Rex started towards it, only to stop when Bobo backed out of the room and closed the door as quietly and gently as Rex had ever seen Bobo close anything. Now he was worried.

The monkey looked as if he was in a trance; his face was slack, mouth open, and his eyes were wide and disbelieving.

Noah seemed to share his emotions. "What's wrong, Bobo?"

Bobo started, as if they had startled him.

"Nothin'. Let's just go." What? They had to find Six and Holiday before they could go back to Providence, unless they wanted White to chew them out…again.

Rex shook his head and voiced his worries to Bobo, who shook his head. "Trust me, they're not gonna want to be disturbed right now." At Rex and Noah's confused looks he chuckled. "Let's just say the good doctor and Six are getting some much-needed relaxation."

Rex still didn't understand. Couldn't they rest in their rooms at Providence base? Why did they have to do it here?

Bobo looked back and forth between Rex and Noah. "They're getting a check-up? Getting to know one another better? C'mon, doing the marriage dance?" He could see by the boys faces that they were still confused. Forget it.

He grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the door. "Just trust me on this: Leave 'em alone unless you wanna lose your eyesight."

Rex looked and Noah. Obviously Bobo had eaten one too many slices of pizza. But, seeing as reason was past his best friend, he let Bobo drag him along the sidewalk. He supposed Six and Holiday would catch up soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>Holiday smiled at the memory. She and Six had walked out of the back room refreshed and smiling like two idiots. Rex and the others had already gone back to Providence, which was just as well. They'd walked back to base holding hands and leaning against one another.<em>

_As soon as they'd walked through Providence's front door, Callahan had walked up and opened his mouth, undoubtedly to berate them for being late. He took one look at their entwined hands however, smiled and then walked away, shouting "About time, you two!" over his shoulder at them._

_Holiday supposed he was right. _

_She looked up as Six walked through the lab doors. She smiled. "Hey."_

_He walked over to where she was sitting and looked down at her. "Hey." He took her hand in his and sat on the table next to her computer. She stood up and wrapped her hands around his neck. He smiled at her and pulled her closer. "What are you doing tonight?"_

_Holiday bit her lip and pretended to think. "Nothing much, I suppose. Just going out to dinner with my boyfriend." He grinned. She knew he would be happy when she called him that, and it made her happy as well. The word just felt right as it rolled off her tongue._

"_Would you be too upset if I took you somewhere after dinner instead of heading back here?" She snorted. _

"_Nothing would make me happier." His smile grew. "So where are we going after dinner, then?"_

_He shrugged. "Just some five-star hotel I booked us a room in for the entire night."_

_Holiday gasped. "You're kidding!" He shook his head and laughed as she squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes, yes I want to go! Ah, a whole night, just you and me, without teenagers and annoying monkeys!" _

_Six chuckled. "Yes, and whatever will we do to entertain ourselves?" _

_Holiday bit her lip and fisted her hands in his green suit. "I can think of several things…"_

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! I realize that I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of <strong>_**Lucy, Ethel, The Waltons and Hudson**_**, but I couldn't resist myself. I'm a closet Generator Rex fan and when I accidentally saw the show again on Cartoon Network, I became obsessed with Holiday and Six all over, as well as Rex and Circe. But mostly Holiday and Six. They're so compatible it's completely and totally ridiculous! **

**BTW, does anybody know where I can watch Generator Rex online besides .com? It keeps messing up when I go on there and the episode never load completely! **

**Gah, but I'm rambling. Review, my amazing nanite-filled darlings, REVIEW!**


End file.
